Horizon
by Lost in Dream
Summary: Tijdens het schrijven van dit verhaal heb ik mij laten inspireren door "Twilight Saga" van S. Meyer en de "Vijftig tinten" trilogie van E.L. James. Ik hoop dat jullie het een spannend verhaal vinden. Opmerkingen en kanttekeningen zijn meer dan welkom. Eerste hoofdstuk "van de wieg tot aan het graf", staat nu online. Als ik veel reacties ontvang zal ik sneller doorschrijven.


Van de wieg tot aan het graf

Het was een warme zomernacht, herhaaldelijk werd ik wakker van de warmte en voelde hoe de zweetdruppeltjes op mijn huid kriebelen waardoor het onmogelijk leek om mijn slaap te hervatten. Ik ademde een paar keer diep in en uit en hoorde mijn longen piepen.

Oh wat had ik een hekel aan mijn bronchitis. In de klas was ik altijd de snelste maar na een aantal rondjes rennen tijdens het gymmen was ik compleet vermoeid en met grote teleurstelling passeerden mijn klasgenoten mij met een glimlach op hun gezicht.

De klok gaf met felle neonletters aan dat het pas 2:03 was. Vermoeid greep ik naar de schone handdoek die mijn moeder naast mijn bed had gelegd en depte mijn lichaam droog, dronk een paar slokjes water, sloot mijn ogen, draaide me om, ging op mijn zij liggen en mijn longen piepte vrolijk en hoorbaar door.

Ik dacht na over hoe het zou zijn als de baby er was. Mijn moeder was in verwachting en in plaats van heel erg dik te worden zoals vaker het geval was bij zwangere vrouwen was mijn moeder graatmager geworden. Ik wist niet wat ik moest verwachten. Ergens vond ik het spannend dat er een gezinslid bij zou komen maar ik was voornamelijk ook heel erg bang. Terwijl ik de herinneringen van ongeveer een half jaar geleden ophaalde kreeg ik een brok in mijn keel. Ik was bang dat mijn ouders misschien meer van de baby zouden houden dan van mij. Mensen zijn altijd zo verknocht aan pasgeboren baby's en kleine kindjes kunnen nooit echt iets fout doen in de optiek van volwassenen.

Toen mijn ouders vertelde dat er een baby op komst was moest ik met al mijn innerlijke kracht mijn tranen in bedwang houden. Met veel moeite kon ik een glimlach produceren en ik kreeg kramp ervan in de spieren van mijn mondhoeken. Ik voelde ze trillen en ze zochten hun weg naar beneden, maar ik duwde ze met al mijn vermogen die ik op dat moment kon opbrengen omhoog. Mijn moeder hield haar hoofd schuin en keek bedenkelijk naar pap en aaide mij over mijn hoofd. "Ik ga verder spelen, ben nu een heel erg spannend spel aan het spelen", zei ik met een trillende stem en ik draaide mij om en liep richting mijn slaapkamer om mijn Nintendo te zoeken, ik had geen idee waar hij lag.

Het geroezemoes van mijn ouders doorbrak de stilte in mijn slaapkamer. Het was even stil. Mijn eerste snik kwam en ik kon niet ophouden met huilen ik begroef mijn hoofd in het kussen en met lange halen begon mijn keel en hele borstkast te trillen en jammeren, het kussen drukte ik zo hard als mogelijk tegen mijn gezicht zodat pap en mam het niet konden horen. Ik hoorde voetstappen op de gang en er werd stilletjes op mijn deur geklopt alvorens mijn vader de kamer betrad. Zonder twijfel wilde mijn vader hier een goed bedoeld en lang gesprek over voeren. Hij kwam naast mijn bed zitten en tikte mij aan. Met deze nagedachtenis viel ik met mijn bezwete en plakkerige lichaam in slaap.

Ruw en haastig werd ik diezelfde nacht nog wakker geschud. "Lieverd we moeten NU naar het ziekenhuis. Mamma heeft te vroeg weeën gekregen en de baby kan ieder moment geboren worden. Je kleding heb ik klaargelegd aan het voeteneinde. Trek je kleding zo snel mogelijk aan. Ik pak snel wat verzorgingsspulletjes bij elkaar. Neem je Nintendo maar even mee dan heb je wat te doen het kan een lange nacht worden. Ik heb geen idee hoe lang het gaat duren en oma kreeg ik zojuist niet te pakken, ik zal haar zo nog eens bellen, als we in het ziekenhuis zijn. De verloskundige kan ieder moment hier zijn'', pap liep gehaast de kamer uit en ik hoorde hem in kastje graaien en druk doen. Mijn hart klopte razendsnel van spanning. Vannacht was het dan zo ver, deze nacht of morgen zou ik een broertje of zusje krijgen.

Pap en mam hadden ervoor gekozen om niet het geslacht kenbaar te laten maken tijdens de echo. Ik snap dat niet, alsof een kind krijgen niet al spannend genoeg is. Had ik niet ook het recht om mij voor te bereiden op een broertje of zusje? Diep van binnen hoopte ik dat het een jongetje zou worden.

Van agitatie wist ik niet meer waar pap mijn kleding had neergelegd. Ik had geen idee waar ik moest kijken links, rechts, boven, onder. Ik tolde en mijn oren suisde. Mijn longen piepte hoorbaar. "Paaaaaaap, ik weet niet waar mijn kleding ligt!", riep ik hysterisch. Pap kwam gejaagd mijn kamer binnen lopen. "Ga zitten, trek je pyjama uit en snel'', beval hij. "Ik weet dat het spannend voor je is maar ik kan er nu echt niet tegen als je gaat tegen werken en de boel weer gaat saboteren", "Het is nu voor iedereen heel erg spannend de baby komt veel te vroeg en dat is geen goed teken". Ik zag dat hij erg geprikkeld was en dat hij zijn tranen voor mij inhield. Ik schrok wel van hetgeen hij vertelde en de lichaamstaal die hij hierbij gebruikte. Met trillende vingers probeerde hij de knoop door de hiervoor bestemde opening in mijn broek te duwen, "Jezus wie verzint zoiets, wat een rot broek, houd je buik eens in". Ik hield mijn buik in terwijl ik mij vast hield aan de rand van mijn bed. Hij trok mijn polo aan terwijl de knoopjes langs mijn neus schuurde en mijn oren knakte, "Auw, dat doet zeer", riep ik gepikeerd, "en mijn schoenen doe ik zelf wel". Stampvoetend liep ik de gang op richting de hal waar het schoenenrek stond. Ik trok mijn schoenen aan en liep de huiskamer in en zag mijn moeder rondjes lopen om de tafel terwijl ze met haar linkerhand steun zocht aan de tafel en met de rechterhand haar flank vast hield. Haar hoofd was ze rood als een tomaat en het leek erop alsof hij ieder moment uit elkaar kon spatten.

De bel ging. "Doe open Simon, snel, sta daar niet zo, dat is de verloskundige", kermde mijn moeder. Vlot rende ik naar de deur en met geweld trok ik aan de hendel. "Dag lieve man, ik kom voor je moeder, we moeten snel handelen". Terwijl ze de kamer inliep hoorde ik druppels op de vloer vallen. Ik weet nog goed dat ik dacht dat mam het in haar broek deed. "Roep je vader Simon, de vliezen zijn gebroken, we moeten NU vertrekken!".

De dag dat het eerste bezoek welkom was staat in mijn geheugen gegrift, de jaloezie die ik voelde als er weer iemand de verpleegafdeling binnenliep en zei "wat een mooi kind'', ''ze is prachtig'', ''ik heb nog nooit zo'n volmaakt mooie baby gezien". Alle familieleden en vrienden waren op bezoek geweest en omdat het buitengewoon was hoe mam zo snel van een gezond baby'tje had kunnen bevallen werd ze de eerste week ter observatie in het ziekenhuis gehouden.

Iedereen was verward, Ellen, ja helaas een zusje, was volgens de berekeningen van de verloskundige tien weken te vroeg geboren maar ze was helemaal puik, alles zat erop en eraan en op haar wangetjes had ze roze blosjes. Ze had een Apgar-score van tien vertelde mijn trotse vader tegen zijn schoonmoeder. "Dit is toch bizar en bijzonder ze zal zeker nog gemenstrueerd hebben tijdens het begin van de zwangerschap dat soort verhalen hoor je wel vaker, hoe verklaar je dit anders?", ik kan mij niet herinneren hoe vaak deze vragen en opmerkingen werden gemaakt en ik werd er zo geïrriteerd van als mam en pap met trots voor de zoveelste keer vertelde dat zij het ook niet wisten, maar dat ze dolgelukkig waren dat het alsnog goed was gekomen en mijn vader bijna een hartverzakking had gekregen toen hij zag dat mijn moeder niet alleen harde buiken had, maar dat ook haar vliezen waren gebroken.

Mijn moeder riep mij en vroeg of ik de baby een flesje wilde geven. Schoorvoetend liep ik naar haar toe met een blik op mijn gezicht van ja hoor ik doe het wel. Recalcitrant ging ik op de stoel zitten naast haar bed en pap legde een doek op mijn schoot en deed voor hoe ik haar vast kon houden. Ik nam de houding aan die hij aan mij liet zien en ik knikte dat ik er klaar voor was om haar vast te houden. Pap legde haar behoedzaam in mijn schoot en aaide voorzichtig over haar hoofdje. Hij gaf mij het flesje en zij dat ik het rustig in haar mondje kon stoppen en moest opletten dat ze geen lucht zou drinken.

Het was een bijzonder moment. Het was heel merkwaardig want ze keek met haar heldere ogen heel indringend in mijn ogen en dat terwijl ze nog geen zeven dagen op deze wereld was. Ik schrok er hevig van want het voelde alsof er een soort bliksem insloeg, elektrische sensaties gleden door mijn zenuwen en mijn onderbuik explodeerde als een granaat en er spatte honderdduizend tintelingen door mijn lichaam. Zij was bijzonder, dat voelde ik de eerste keer toen ze mijn ogen met haar blik doorboorden het was net alsof ze een oude ziel was, alsof ze alles al wist alleen nog niet de motoriek had om het over te brengen. Met mysterieuze ogen bleef zij mij doordringend aankijken, hoe speciaal zij echt was daar was ik mijn nog niet van bewust. Mijn leven was opslag veranderd. Ik had een bijzonder zusje, voorgoed.


End file.
